Everyone
by KAL1212
Summary: Post The Girl in Question only with Spike and Angel still in Rome. Spike and Angel visit Buffy and find her preparing for a date with the Immortal only somethings wrong with her. BuffyAngel crossover


My first story PLEASE don't be harsh

Buffy was enjoying herself. She was getting ready for her date with The Immortal, when she heard a knock at the door. She ran out of her bedroom and answered it and was surprised to find Angel and Spike standing there.

"You're supposed to be dead," Buffy stated bluntly as she looked at Spike.

"Still am Pet," Spike replied.

"Can we come in?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, come in." Buffy stared at both of them wondering what the hell they were doing here.

Angel and Spike both were staring at Buffy as well. She didn't look all that good. Unhealthy maybe she wasn't eating enough. Buffy never really ate that much, but she looked smaller than usual.

"What brings the two of you to Rome?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Long story," Angel answered quickly.

"Are you okay Buffy?" Spike asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Buffy said, wondering what either of them would think to be wrong with her. She was incredibly happy, or at least that was what she thought. Maybe they had found out that she was dating the Immortal. They're both probably jealous.

Angel and Spike both looked at Buffy curiously. They both had a feeling that something was wrong with her. She looked a little odd. Spike ran up to her and grabbed her neck and bit her. Buffy was way freaked out when Spike grabbed her and Angel hadn't even realized what was happening until he saw Spike spitting up Buffy's blood.

"Spike what the hell was that about!" Buffy screamed holding the cut on her neck.

"Its drugs," Spike said to Angel.

"She's on drugs?" Angel asked.

"It has to be. Buffy's blood wouldn't taste like vomit, unless she was on some type of drug," Spike clarified.

"I am NOT on drugs!" Buffy screamed angrily, putting a special emphasis on the word not.

"Maybe someone drugged her?" Angel said.

There had to be a good reason for Buffy dating the Immortal.

Spike picked Buffy up and carried her into her bedroom.

Later

Angel had called to check in with the gang at Wolfram and Hart. He also asked Wesley to look into any kind of magical stuff that could possibly have an affect on Buffy in such a strong way.

Spike sat over Buffy's bed. Finding out that it was actually true about the drugs had made her feel the true affects.

The Immortal had showed up also. He wondered where his girlfriend was. When the door opened he had been greeted by Spike and Angel fists. They collided with his face.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Angel and Spike screamed.

He just looked at them. True confusion, was written on his face. He assumed that these men must be speaking of Buffy. 'Was something wrong? Was she hurt?' The questions ran over in his mind.

"Why would I do anything to Buffy?" He asked.

"Because, that's the kind of person you are," Spike screamed. He was so angry. Someone had hurt Buffy and Spike would rip the head of that person or vampire or whatever the fuck the thing was.

"Not anymore," he growled. "I love Buffy and I would never harm her."

"Like we believe that," Spike spat back.

The Immortal just glared at the two men. Who were they? Why did they look so familiar? Suddenly it came to him.

"Angelus? William?" He questioned.

"Actually it's Spike, ya git."

"And Angel."

"I got your girl again didn't I," was the Immortal's cocky retort. "You're just jealous. Buffy knows I'm the better lover too."

Spike and Angel looked like they were gonna kill him. Only Spike remembered something. The Immortal couldn't possibly be the better lover. Buffy had never slept with him. He hadn't done anything to her.

"How could Buffy know you were the better lover? She never slept with you," Spike said. 'And 10 points for me,' Spike thought.

The look on the Immortal's face was priceless. Spike stood there smirking. He figured out that the only way to know Buffy was sick was if you had tasted her. The Immortal had NO idea that Buffy was sick so he hadn't tasted her or been intimate with her. Spike and Angel could only tell.

"Do you have a real name mate?" Spike questioned. "Or is it just the Immortal?"

"I do, but I can't remember. I haven't used the name in years," he answered. The Immortal walked straight out of the apartment with his head hung.

PLEASE REVIEW I'll love you if you do


End file.
